


High school romance and bad parenting

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parenting, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is of Legal Age, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries so sorry.You are forced to go to a new school but when you meet Damian you think it might work out and then shut gets in the way.but if you see any mistakes or if the a fitting gets broken up weird I'm sorry I sort of have to copy and paste and it doesn't always translate well.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/You
Kudos: 10





	High school romance and bad parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Arabic words used translated
> 
> Habibi =my beloved

You hesitated at the door before taking a deep breath and knocking firmly on the door. A deep voice called out bidding you to enter. You cracked the door open just wide enough to slide through and stoped in front of the desk head down. The man sitting behind the desk glanced briefly at you a frown stretching across his face. "Do you know why I called you in here y/n?" You shook your head before speaking quietly. "No papa I don't." He leaned back in his chair folding his hands over his stomach. "As you know your step mother is coming back next week and I think it would be best if the two of you were... Separated... So I'm sending you into the city, you will attend Gotham academy as it starts at the end of the month and stay in an apartment right next to campus." Your head snapped up and you met his eyes before forcing yourself to drop them. "Alone? But papa this is my home! Please!" He cleared his throat silencing your pleading impatiently. He continued like you hadn't spoken standing and coming around his desk to stand in front of you. "You will not be alone, I have hired a nanny as well as a few... Personnel who will check on you and the apartment routinely. You will come home for breaks and holidays and I will come to visit when I can. You must understand darling that this is best for us all." You shook your head tears escaping as you began to shake. You could see him crumble a little as he pulled you into his arms. "Don't cry darling, it will be okay, you will enjoy the school I am sure of it." You sniffed and pulled away slightly. "Please papa, I will be good, don't send me away." He pulled you in again pressing a silent kiss to your forehead letting you know the choice had already been made. You straightened up pulling away and turning towards the door only stopping when he called out. "I thought we could go shopping tomorrow to get things for your room and school, like we used to before we get you settled. Does that sound good?" You nodded and left the room letting the door close loudly behind you.

You packed as many things into a bag as you could before you allowed yourself to crumble on the bed dissolving into tears. You were shaking when there was a knock at your door. You wiped your face carefully before standing to open it slightly. "I was informed you may wish to have this miss." You snatched the jewelry box from the man's grip clothing it to your chest. Inside were the only two pictures of your mother you had left along with her wedding and engagement ring and her favorite jewelry. "Your father informed me you could bring it with you if you would like." You nodded hugging it to you tightly. "Thank you pierce, I will." He nodded and turned away pausing before walking fully away. "I believe your father has added something for you."

You closed your door and retreated to the edge of the bed where you opened the box gently. Inside were the things you expected but also a simple necklace and a note. 'this is to protect you in your new journey and to remind you of my love -papa' you clutched at it thinking about throwing it across the room but you simply placed it back in the box taking out one of the pictures instead. Your father and mother smiled happily down at a baby you while you slept peacefully in your mother's arms. You laid on the bed allowing tears to come again and lull you to sleep.

You jerked awake at a knock on your door. You groaned throwing your arm over your eyes when another knock came. "Miss! Your father would like to leave in an hour! Miss are you awake?" You groaned again before shouting, your voice rough. "I'm up, an hour, I got it thanks!" You heard a huff then heavy steps walking away as you scrubbed at your dry eyes. Finally you pulled yourself out of bed and into the shower. Dragging yourself through your morning routine and throwing the last of the things you wanted to bring with you into a bag. You skipped down stairs into the dining room where your father was waiting.

"Good morning darling! Did you sleep well?" You nodded sinking into the seat across from him. "Yes papa, did you?" He hummed an agreement and leaned forward. "Are you ready? I thought we could get your uniforms first and then go from there. We can pick you out a new bedroom! Anything you want darling!" You looked up at him innocently blinking a few times. "Papa... I was hoping I might be able to get a new laptop, to use for school, mine has been very slow lately." He was nodding before you finished reaching over to pay your hand. "Of course! What about a printer, do you think you might need that as well?" You nodded and smiled at him. "Probably papa, I'm sure I will have to print papers for class." He pushed back from the table clapping his hands he rounded the table and pulled you into his arms hugging you against him. "I'm so glad that you are okay with this y/n, I know you will make me proud. Let's get going!" You let him lead you to the door where the car was being loaded with your things.

You allowed your father to take you to several stores including getting your uniforms, you threw clothes over his arms pretending to enjoy yourself but you were not really paying attention to what you were buying until he took you to get furniture for your room. He allowed you to pick out everything from the bed to dresser and even a desk. From there you went to pick out a laptop and printer. You picked the newest one of the type you liked along with a case, mouse, and everything you might need for it. You were ready to leave when he led you to the tv's and had you choose two.

When you were finished and drained from shopping the two of you slid into a booth at a pizza restaurant you used to go to when you were younger. You felt yourself relax as you sank down to eat. After a few minutes of silence you felt your father's eyes on you. "Y/n listen to me please. I know this isn't what you wanted and I know you will be an adult soon but I do want you to know that I am proud of you, and I want you to make friends. I love you darling." You felt your heart melt a little and some of your anger faded. "I know papa, I'm worried about you though, why is she making you send me away now?" He reached over and stroked his thumb across your cheek softly. "She isn't darling but I know you two don't get along and I want you to be happy and when you two are together you are sad or angry. You may not like it here but you still won't have to be around your step mother." You nodded and patted his hand gently. "Okay papa, show me this apartment please." He nodded and allowed you to lead him out of the restaurant.

As the car pulled up to a building you realized it was very close to the school almost directly across from it. You followed your father as he led you inside and nodded at a man sitting at a desk. You stepped into an elevator and watched carefully as he pressed the number for sixty. You blinked slightly as you realized it was the top floor but shrugged quickly. The elevator took less then a minute to open to a small hallway with two doors on opposite ends. He led you to the right and opened the door. Inside was a big front room fully furnished with a kitchen off to one side. You could see a hallway with a set of stairs towards the back. You stepped in and looked around surprised at how homey it felt. You father cleared his throat. "Right so this is it, he pointed to a door to the left you hadn't noticed, this is where the nanny will sleep, your room and guest room is up those stairs. You have the master with its own bathroom of course. Well go take a look!" You rushed off peeking into the rooms along the way before you made it up the stairs. You opened the door and stopped short in the doorway. There was everything you picked out today already set up along with all your clothes both new and old hanging up or out away. Your laptop was on your desk and your bed was made. You stepped in the room stopping in the middle of the room taking everything in when you heard your father stop in the doorway and clear his throat. "What do you think?" You turned towards him smiling slightly. "I love it papa, it's perfect, thank you." He smiled brightly leaning so you could kiss his cheek. "Why don't you get settled, I'll sleep here tonight and in the morning you will meet the nanny." You groaned making him pause. "Papa do I really need one, I'll be eighteen in six months." He nodded still smiling softly. "Until you turn eighteen she is staying sorry darling. "

The door closed and you threw yourself on the bed angry both with yourself and with him. You knew he was trying to buy you off, make you forgive him and you almost gave in. You spent the night tossing and turning only to wake early before the sun rose.

You trudged down stairs to find your father staring blankly at the coffee maker. You nudged him aside and began making him a mug. He blinked and smiled at you. "Its a little early for you to be awake, couldn't sleep?" You shook your head wordlessly and handed him his mug as he likes it. He moved to the island and say watching you as you made your coffee. When you're was finished you sat next to him the two of you sipping on your drinks silently. He stood not much later and placed his mug in the sink heading for the furnished living room. You placed your mug in the sink and followed sinking into the other end of the couch. You let the quiet voices of the tv lull you to sleep.

You felt a gentle shaking and blinked slowly up at your father who was now freshly dressed and clean shaven. "Its time to wake up y/n the nanny will be here in about an hour, I thought you would want to change." You stretched and yawned sitting up to realize he had placed a pillow under your head and covered you with a blanket. You stood up and made your way up the stairs to shower and change.

You had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when there was a knock at the door. It was opened to a women who smiled and introduced herself. You heard as she was led into the kitchen and your father introduced himself. You heard them speaking for a few minutes before you heard your name being said. You rolled your eyes and turned the corner making your way to the kitchen. "Ah perfect timing. Y/n this is Anna, the women I've been talking to you about." You nodded at her not bothering to smile. Your father pressed his hand to your shoulder urging you to sit before he pulled out a pad of paper. "I thought we should all come to an agreement about what your roll here is Anna, does that sound good?" He waited for both of you to not before he spoke again. "Anna you will ensure that y/n wakes up in time for school of any appointments she may have, you will provide breakfast and dinner for her if she asks for it and assist with homework again if she asks for it. You will do laundry and clean. You will respect the other rules we have talked about before this as well. Y/n Do you have anything to add?" You thought for a moment before asking. "What if I want to go to a party or something? Can she tell me no?" Your father shook his head. "Not unless I have spoken to her and told her it is not safe for you to go out. But I do expect you to be doing just as well if not better at school as you have been. Do not let your social life become more important do you understand?" You nodded smiling slightly. "Yes papa, and what about expenses?" He chuckled and handed you both credit cards. Before explaining what was and wasn't allowed. Big purchases must be approved by him before being bought.

You shook Anna's hand by the door realizing that she wouldn't really interfere with your life. The three of you had agreed that she would move in tomorrow and that your father would leave that night. After the three of you went to the school so you could find your classes and she could be registered for emergent contacts and such.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully leaving you to bring woken an hour before school by a knocking. Ann was calling out making sure you were awake. "Do you want breakfast y/n?" You shouted an answer as you scrambled out of bed towards the shower an answer. "No just coffee please!" You heard her shuffle away as the shower started up.

You practically jumped down the stairs dressed and with your make up on. Anna was standing in the kitchen sipping her own cup of coffee. She motioned to a travel mug full for you as well as your backpack laying on the counter. You took a sip of your coffee before grabbing your bag and keys and heading for the door. You shouted a goodbye and let the door close behind you.

You made your way into the classroom and sank into a seat. You looked around as others filed into the room before dropping your eyes to your desk. When the murmuring began your head snapped up. You met the eyes of the person who walked in, you blinked quickly and sighed when your desk got bumped as everyone rose to meet him. You watched his face as everyone started speaking over each other trying to get his attention. He pushed his way through finding a seat two over from you just as the teacher came in and cleared her throat.

You say through the class listening with half an ear as the teacher described what you would be doing for the semester. You jumped as the bell rang for the end of class over the noise of the students you heard her call out. "Miss y/l/n, mr Wayne, please stay a moment." You made your way up to the desk where you were met by the boy from before. The class filed out a few with wistful looks thrown back at him. "Now as I understand it you were both in more advanced classes last year, now I know this is an elective however I want to make sure if you choose to stay in this class you will not slack. " You found yourself nodding silently while he spoke up. "Yes ma'am, that won't be a problem." Your eyes slide over to him at the sound of his voice. Just as the teacher nodded. "Good, miss l/n would you do me a favor? These books need to go to your next class could you bring them with you?" You nodded again. "Of course." You let her load your arms up and made your way out the door.

You didn't get far before he was stopping in front of you taking half of the books from your arms. You blinked up in surprise at him even as he was walking away pushing his way through students making a path for you. You caught up to him as you rounded the corner. "Thank you, I appreciate the help. My name is y/n." You smiled up at him only for him to glare at you from the corner of his eye and lull open the classroom door. You stopped in your tracks before following him inside. Because the room was empty you spoke again as he dropped the books on the desk. "Generally the polite thing to do when someone gives them their name is to say yours and maybe shake hands." You dropped your pile next to his and turned to face him. He paused mid stride towards the door. "Damian, it's...nice to meet you." You smiled and nodded before turning to find a seat. He was gone before you turned again.

The rest of the day was a blur leaving you with more homework then you expected for the first day of school but you found yourself smiling slightly as you headed towards the front door. You were stopped by someone calling your name. You turned to find a few girls walking towards you. "Y/n Did you really not know who Damian is? That's ridiculous, I bet it was some plot to get him to speak to you. Well you better back off! He's mine." You started to giggle and rolled your eyes. "First of all from the look he gave you this morning I don't think he is yours second of all while the name seems familiar I don't really know who he is or who you are for that matter, I'm not exactly from here." She rolled her eyes and stepped closer looking you up and down. "I'm Megan and don't worry you won't last long here, stay away from him." She pushed her way past you making you laugh as you turned away and made your way outside.

You found yourself sitting under a tree waiting for all the cars to pull away and students to make their way off the school property. You dug through your bag and found the book you were assigned to read and began to read. You heard a throat clear and rolled your eyes "look I don't care what you say he will-" you raised your eyes cutting yourself off as you say Damian standing there shifting slightly. He cleared his throat again raising his eyebrow at you making you blush. "Sorry about that, am I in your spot or something?" He shook his head his mouth twitching slightly. "No I just wanted to apologize for earlier... Not many people don't know who I am, I didn't realize you were serious." You shrugged before standing and brushing yourself off. "Sorry, I mean I kind of recognize your name but..." You let yourself trail off shrugging again. He nodded and stepped away looking around. "Right well... Have a good night." You opened your mouth but he was already taking off towards the parking lot. You just shook your head and started walking home.

The next few weeks passed pretty much the same every day after school Damian would stop by whatever tree you were sitting at say something that would make you shake your head and then take off towards the parking lot staying longer each time. Until eventually you were having full conversations before he took off. One Friday when you came out of the building carrying three extra books Damian was waiting for you sitting under a tree. Just as you opened your mouth to greet him you were shoved roughly to the side knocking your books from your arms. As you bent down to pick them up you met Damian eyes as Megan sank into his lap a smug grin across her face. "Oops sorry about that y/n, didn't see you there." She flicked her hair over her shoulder turning towards Damian effectively dismissing you. You picked up your books and started walking ignoring Damian calling out to you. You had no interest in dealing with her and it was obvious Damian would be preoccupied for a while.

You were at the edge of the side walk getting ready to cross the street when you felt someone step up next to you. Turning slightly you saw Damian there frowning at you. "You didn't stop when I called your name. Did you hear me?" You nodded and started to cross the street as the light changed. Damian followed you and caught your arm just as you reached the other sidewalk. "Why are you following me? I'm sure Megan is waiting for you." He hesitated but shrugged. "So what? I didn't ask her to come over, I was waiting for you." You stopped just before your building and turned towards him with a frown. "Look I don't know what you're playing at but it's not funny. I thought I don't know maybe we were becoming friends or something but I don't think that's the case." You turned and stalked into the building leaving him standing there staring after you looking confused.

Your phone rang ten minutes later listing the caller as unknown you let it go to voicemail. It chimed shortly after indicating a voicemail. "Y/n listen I'm really sorry, I'm not sure what happened today but I was waiting for you, I don't want you to be mad at me so I'm asking you to hear me out. I'll be at the library on campus tomorrow after ten probably until they close.... Please come." The phone clicked leaving you staring at it wondering how he got your number and if you should go.

The next morning had you looking through your closet for something to wear before you had even realized you had made up your mind. You settled on a pair of jeans and your favorite long sleeved shirt. You pulled on a pair of boots and looked at yourself in the mirror. The third time you caught yourself fixing your hair you threw your hands up in frustration. You grabbed your backpack and walked down the steps. Anna was sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee she turned to you and raised an eyebrow at you. "Going to study?" You nodded and left it at that closing the door behind you.

You stood outside the library at eleven staring at the doors before you forced yourself to open the door. You were greeted by a librarian who directed you up the stairs to the quiet study area. As soon as you walked up the stairs you could see Damian sitting at a table his head in his hands looking miserable. You sank into the seat across from him silently laying your backpack on the table between you. He looked up and met your eyes looking relieved. "I didn't think you would come..." You shifted in your seat staying silent while you fiddled with the zipper to your bag. "Right well I understand that Megan threatened you, told you I was hers... That's not true to be honest I've only had one conversation with her and that was yesterday when she threw herself on my lap. I was waiting there to ask you if you would meet me here today." You raised your eyes from the table to his face taking in his expressions and frowning. "You look like shit, are you okay?" He blinked in surprise before nodding. "I'm fine I just didnt sleep well last night. Thanks for that." You laughed and shrugged. "Sorry but it's true. You look like you haven't slept in a week." He just smiled and shook his head. You sighed and opened your bag pulling out a notebook. His hand brushed yours drawing your eyes back to him. "I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure you would." 

Damian yawned and stretched making his back crack and you flinch. He started making his neck crack making you cringe. "Eww do you have to do that?" He chuckled and stood stretching fully. "Yes I do. Do you want to get something to eat?" You paused before nodding and began to pack up your stuff. He gathered his things and led you down the stairs. You paused at the door to the parking lot making him turn back to you. He slipped his hand to your back pressing gently to lead you out the door. He opened the passenger door to a black sports car. You slipped in and watched him walk around to the drivers side. He climbed in and smirked at you before starting the car. "You should buckle up." With that he was pulling out of the parking lot and into traffic making you grip tightly to the door.

Damian finally stopped the car and looked over at you. You had reached over and grabbed his hand that had been resting on the parking break and had twined your fingers together at some point. You quickly released him making him chuckle as he climbed out of the car coming around to open the door. He steadied you as you staggered slightly upon stepping out. "Woah, relax I got you." You met his eyes before pushing on his chest surprised when he didn't budge. "I am never going to let you drive me anywhere again! That was terrifying!" He threw back his head and laughed making you roll your eyes and push his chest again harder. He captured your hand from where it lay on him and tugged you towards a door. He was still chuckling as he asked to be seated still holding your hand.

You found yourself watching him as he relaxed back into the booth across from you. He smirked and winked when he caught you watching him making you blush and drop your eyes to the table. He leaned forward towards you brushing his fingers across the back of your hand. "Y/n can I ask you something?" You nodded before you could think about it turning your hand slightly to brush your fingers against his. "Are you glad you came here? To the school I mean." You thought for a minute before nodding. "I am, I mean I miss my home but I like it here, and I'm... I'm glad I met you, honestly I can't believe it's only been a few weeks. " Just then a throat cleared making you jerk your head up and snatch your hand away when you saw your father standing there. "Papa! What are you doing here?" He glared down at Damian while he sat straight up. "I was picking up lunch to bring to you to see how your first few week were but I see you are occupied. Who's your... Friend?" You covered your face with your hands drawing a deep breath while Damian stood. "Damian Wayne sir, it's nice to meet you." You didn't need to look up to know he was smiling and looking charming. You heard your father hum. "Wayne huh? I have an appointment with your father on Monday. Is that what this is about then him trying to learn something?" Your head snapped up finding Damian face which he kept blank. "No sir, I'm afraid I didn't even know you knew my father. Y/n and I were working together at the library so I thought we should take a lunch break." You could see your father narrow his eyes before he leaned over and gripped your arm pulling you to stand. " I see well I'm sure you understand that I'm going to take my daughter home now. " You tried to pull your arm away. "Papa stop please, don't do this." You begged only for him to turn his angry glare on you. "Of course I understand please just allow me to grab y/n's backpack from my car, just wait here for a moment." He headed towards the parking lot leaving you two alone.

You turned to glare at your father and yanked your arm away hissing at him. "What is wrong with you? You promised I could do things with friends as long as it didn't get in the way of school. We were studying before this!" You ignored his motions to lower your voice placing your hands on your hips and glaring harder at him. "I don't trust him he's using you." You rolled your eyes and pushed your way past him meeting Damian by the door. Ignoring your father you pressed a kiss to Damian's cheek taking your bag from him. "I'll see you later, thank you." Damian nodded looking shocked a light blush tinting his cheeks.

You jumped into the car putting your headphones in your ears ignoring your father trying to talk to you. You spent the car ride staring out the window listening to music until you pulled in front of the apartment. You jumped out and made your way inside making sure to close the elevator so he would have to wait. You opened your door and slammed it shut before going up to your bedroom where you locked your door as well. You took your headphones out and started playing your music from a speaker before dumping your bag out on the desk. You sank into your chair when a note fell out. 'text or call me later tonight I had fun -D' you smiled slipping the note into your book as a replacement for your book mark just as there was a banging at your door. You threw open your door to find your father there anger crossing his face stunning you into silence. 

He stepped into the room speaking quietly. "I have never experienced that much disrespect from you and I never will again do you understand?" You found yourself backing up until your thighs hi your bed and you sat down hard on it. "Papa i-" he cut you off his voice raising louder. "I asked if you understood? I suppose not, I'll have to make sure you do." Before you could say anything his hand was out striking your cheek snapping your head to the side. You clutched your cheek silent tears falling you shook as he grabbed your chin getting into your face and speaking so quietly you had to strain to hear him over the ringing in your ears. "You will never act that way again, you will never speak to me like that again and you will not be leaving this room until school Monday understand?" You nodded quickly making him sneer and release your chin turning to leave the room slamming the door behind him.

You threw yourself on the bed sobbing harshly. You didn't realize how much time had passed until your phone buzzing shook you from your daze. You answered speaking quietly. "Hello?" Damian answered sounding worried. "Y/n are you okay? Did you get my note?" You wiped your face rolling over to find that it was two in the morning. "Yeah sorry about that I fell asleep I ment to text you earlier." You heard him hum in understanding before he spoke again. "Are you sure you're okay? You sound... Wrong." You tried to smile only to find it hurt, you scrambled quickly from your bed to the bathroom to find a hand print across your cheek. You cursed poking at it to realize it would bruise. You heard Damian speaking but you zoned out not listening until you heard him about your name. "Y/n! I'm going to come over there if you don't answer me!" You spoke quickly then "I'm fine! Sorry I thought you heard me say to hold on." You flinched as you lied to him but you knew you couldn't help it. "Oh no I didn't, listen I hope I didn't get you into trouble..." You sighed softly his voice already pulling you into a more relaxed state as you laid down in the dark after putting on pajamas. "Nah it's all good. Papa will get over it..." You stifled a yawn making him chuckle. "I should let you go back to sleep, you sound exhausted." You yawned again before speaking. "Please dont... I like your voice..." You heard him chuckle again and knew you would end up saying something you shouldn't if you weren't careful. You could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke again. "Why don't I tell you a story then?" You hummed an agreement before listening to him. His voice lulled you to sleep the last thing you heard fully was "Sweet dreams y/n, I'll be here in the morning."

You woke to a murmuring in your ear and looked down at your phone to realize Damian had never hung up after listening you realized Damian must be dreaming but when he spoke it wasn't English. You heard him speak again and listened closely, you heard. " Ant baaman, sahmik, ant ley." You smiled before calling his name softly you heard him snuff and roll over. You could no longer hear him, so you plugged your phone in so it wouldn't die and put it on speaker in the bathroom while you stepped into the shower.

A short time later you heard Damian speaking this time in English just as you stepped out of the shower. It seemed like he was begging someone for something. "Please... Please it will be okay." You heard him cry out so you called his name louder over him. You heard him start and heard a thump as what you assumed was the phone fell. You waited until you heard some shuffling and Damian spoke your name voice shaking. "Hey it's okay, everything is okay I promise." You heard him take a deep breath before he spoke again and it was still just your name. "I'm here Damian, it was just a bad dream." You heard him laugh and it was a bitter sound before he huffed. "Can I see you?" you hesitated before answering. "I can't go out we are supposed to do something today." You could hear him curse before he hung up. Before you could even look offended your phone was ringing again this time with a video call. You pulled your hood up on the hoodie you had pulled in after your shower so it covered your cheek before answering. 

When he came through you could see he was sitting on his bed, his hair was sticking up in all directions and he was shirtless. You raised your eyebrow but kept your eyes on him as he cursed reaching over and grabbing a shirt. You frowned seeing several scars crisscross just the portion of chest and arm you could see. He pulled the shirt on shaking his head at your silent question. You bit your lip before grinning. "Is that drool on your chin?" He jerked his hand up to while his chin glaring at you when it came away dry. "Very funny." He rolled his eyes but you could see some of the tension in his face fade. "I thought so, hey it's not my fault you just rolled out of bed. Wanna talk about it?" He quickly shook his head making you sigh. "I didn't think so, worth a try. So hey can I ask you something?" He nodded hesitantly looking at you carefully. "Before your nightmare you were saying something but it wasn't in english, do you remember it?" His face scrunched slightly as he tried to focus making you snicker. "No I don't do you know what it sounded like?" You shrugged and sighed flopping backwards on the bed. "I couldn't even begin to say it right oh well I guess I'll never know." You looked back at him to see he was frowning and staring intently at you. You shot up letting your hood fall back to cover your face and started stamering . "I uhm I have to go, I need to get ready to go out. I'll see you tomorrow bye!" You could hear him protest as you ended the call.

You found yourself shaking as he called your phone multiple times and sent several texts. When the calls died down you finally brought yourself to read his texts. Several just begged you to call him but the last one stood out to you. 'you can tell me what happened, I swear I can protect you please y/n just call me back please.' He still called every once in a while and your phone started ringing just as you read that. You were about to break and answer when there was a knock on your door. You quickly silenced your phone and stuck it under your pillow before opening the door.

Your father stood there holding a bag of food. He held it out to you like a piece offering. "Can I come in y/n?" You stepped aside and accepted the bag of food your stomach rumbling from the smell. "Listen I wanted to check in you. I'll be headed back after my meeting tomorrow so I wanted to see if you needed anything from home or anything." You shook your head quietly before speaking up. "No thank you papa, I have everything I need." He nodded and headed towards the door before pausing. "If this meeting goes well you can see your little friend again but if not I don't want you to spend any time with him understand?" You nodded quickly keeping your eyes on the floor. "Yes papa I understand." He nodded and left closing the door behind him.

You woke like normal and made your way downstairs after making sure to cover the already fading bruise on your cheek grabbing your coffee from the counter. You paused to silently kiss your father's cheek and then quickly left. You made it down stairs to find Damian waiting just outside the door arms crossed. As soon as you stepped out he grabbed your hand and pulled you around the corner into a slight alley. He was frowning and reached up to cup your cheek. You watched as his face got darker from your slight flinch when he touched you. "I knew it, show me please." You pushed his hand away and shook your head. "It's fine Damian please just let it be." He narrowed his eyes but lowered his hand unwilling to hurt you again. You took his hand and squeezed drawing his attention up to your eyes. "Let's just go to class, we can talk about this later okay?" He shook his head but allowed you to lead him towards the school.

You dropped his hand as you got close to the school but he moved closer pressing the palm of his hand to the small of your back. You let him lead you trying to ignore the glares you were getting as you walked through the building. Your cheeks were red by the time you reached your classroom and you slipped quickly into your desk but he did not walk towards his like you expected. Instead he leaned against your desk and looked you in the eye. "We will talk about this later. Meet me for lunch by the trees okay?" You nodded as the bell rang to start the class.

Damian was waiting for you sitting under a tree leaning his head back against the trunk eyes closed. He didn't even opened his eyes you walked up merely patting the grass beside him. You sank down and shifted for a minute trying to get comfortable just for him to pull you so you were leaning more against him then the tree. He spoke after a minute while his thumb stroked circles on your shoulder. "What happened? And please don't tell me nothing." You took a deep breath before speaking trying to keep your voice from shaking. "My father didn't appreciate the fact that I was angry with him for making me leave and that I told him as much. He said I disrespected him and he was making sure I would never do it again." You could feel Damian stiffen around you and you closed your eyes waiting for him to say something... Anything. He finally turned you towards him his eyes open and boring into yours. "If he ever raises a hand to you again I want you to call me. I'll come and get you, no matter what." You couldn't help but laugh shaking your head making him tilt his head in confusion. "I'm not even supposed to see you until after his meeting with your dad if it goes well. I'm sure he knows that you were waiting outside for me." Damian just pulled you into his arms tucking your head under his chin you were both stiff for a moment until you took a deep breath and relaxed into him. You felt him relax with you making you smile against his neck.

You both jolted apart as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch you felt your face flame as you caught several girls staring you down with hate in their eyes. Damian pulled you up and grabbed your bag holding it away from you. "Come on, I'll walk you to your class." You nodded after hesitating for a moment but you allowed him to slip his arm around your waist again and walk you to your room. There he leaned against the wall before handing you your bag. "I'll be waiting for you out by the trees again after classes. Don't leave with out me okay?" You nodded and took your bag back brushing your fingers against his with a smile.

You stepped out of the door and immediately lost your smile, Damian wasn't sitting at a tree or even leaning against one. You shrugged and stepped over to one sinking to the ground and pulling out your book. When you raised your head a short time later and looked into the parking lot you realized everyone was gone almost. You sighed and threw your book into your bag standing up to look around more fully. You headed around the corner of the building only to be knocked down. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" You took the hand held out to you and let them haul you up on to your feet. You dusted yourself off before meeting their eyes. You found a boy staring at you with dull blue eyes and Sandy blond hair draped carefully over his forehead. "Hey I think you're in my math class, y/n right?" You nodded shifting slightly and hitching your backpack up further on your back. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "My name is John, how come you're still here?" You brought your wandering gaze back to him and forced a smile. "I was supposed to meet a... Friend to hang out but he must have forgot." He blinked at you with a frown before pulling his tie off from around his neck. "You're talking about Wayne aren't you? Man I hate to break it to you but he left school early with Megan, practically carrying her out." You felt your face fall and turned towards the front of the school . "I guess I should head home then, no point in waiting." He caught up to you quickly keeping pace with you. "I could walk you home if you want?" You shook your head quickly and smiled sadly at him. "No thank you, I don't live far." He caught your arm gently stopping you. "Maybe we can hang out soon, I'm having a few people over on friday, I'd really like you to come." You hesitated but nodded after a minute. Then pulled out your phone and handed it to him. He swapped for his and you both put your numbers in. "I'd be happy to come, text me later about it okay?" You took off down the street stopping to wave just before you turned.

You sat on your bed staring at your phone as it rang for the third time the screen lighting up with Damian's name. You let it go to voice mail again before resolving to pick up the next time. It took half an hour before your phone rang again but this time you picked up on the second ring. You could hear the panic in his voice as he spoke. "Oh thank God! I was getting ready to come over and make sure you were okay. Why didn't you answer before?" You shrugged before remembering he couldn't see you. "I was busy with homework, didn't realize my phone was going off." He sighed and you could hear shuffling and wind in the background. "Well I'm glad you're okay and I'm sorry about earlier I left school early because of a... Family thing." You rolled your eyes before speaking again. "Is that what it's called when you leave carrying Megan out of school? If you are going to lie to me don't bother." You could hear him protest as you hung up the phone. He called back quickly but you shut off your phone and turned out your light.

You were staring out your window at the stars almost two hours later unable to sleep when you decided to turn your phone back on. You were met with five missed calls and several texts. 'please call me back y/n, none of this is right please.' You shook your head and ignored the message and pulling up a video on your phone.

You walk to Anna shaking you gently calling your name. "Y/n wake up! You're going to be late." You groaned and rolled over covering your head. You managed to rasp out your voice scratchy. "I'm not going, I feel awful." She hummed, felt your forehead then came around to look in your eyes. she nodded after a minute and turned your light back off. "I'll call the school, go back to sleep." You were asleep before the door even fully closed behind her.

You woke a few hours later your head throbbing and throat aching. You could hear the tv going downstairs and you sighed before getting up and stumbling towards the bathroom. You made it back on unsteady legs before falling back into bed and falling asleep quickly.

When you woke your throat was still sore but you say up anyway intent on getting up for a drink only to find a bottle of water with a note on your bedside table. 'ran out for some cold medicine, you have a fever should be back soon, call if you need anything.' You drank the water down and were about to lay back down when you heard a strong knocking at the front door. You groaned and tried to wait for it to go away but it only got louder. You groaned again and slowly made your way downstairs holding onto the railing and wall. You yanked open the door to find Damian standing there arm raised to knock again. He froze when he saw you and his face paled. "Y/n! Are you okay?" You rolled your eyes and shook your head regretting that immediately when you got dizzy and you could feel yourself swaying when he reached out and grasped your arms keeping you steady.

Damian pulled you against him letting you lean on him as he helped you further in the apartment closing the door behind him and dropping his backpack to the floor. "Well I guess this answers why you weren't in school. You're burning up y/n." You said nothing letting him sit you on the couch and felt yourself shaking. He frowned looked around for a blanket but couldn't see one so he slid his jacket off and around your shoulders. " You should get back to bed do you... Do you need help? " You started to nod but thought better of it and croaked out an answer. "I think so, I'm really dizzy." He frowned and but nodded. You reached up for help but he stood and placed one arm under your knees and the other around your shoulders. He lifted you quickly making you clutch his neck and close your eyes against the motion. "Y/n where's am I going?" You pointed towards the stairs. "Up the stairs please put me down I'm too heavy and I don't need to fall right now." Damian snickered and pulled you closer to his chest walking towards the stairs. 

You opened your eyes when you could feel the stairs ended and pointed to your door. He opened the door with ease and carried you in placing you gently on your bed and covered you up laying an extra blanket over you. He sank on the edge of the bed brushing your hair off your forehead until your eyes met his. "Why are you here Damian?" He shrugged still brushing your hair back gently before speaking. "I wanted to check on you and I volunteered to bring you your work I guess whoever called you out asked for it." You sighed and closed your eyes letting him relax you. You could feel yourself starting to drift off when he stood. Your hand shot out grabbing his arm and keeping him from leaving. "Please don't go." You hated the way your voice wavered and hand shook on his arm but he said nothing about it. "I won't, I'm going to go grab my backpack and I'll be right back. Do you need anything?" You pointed to the empty water bottle and settled back fully under the covers.

Damian was back quickly and dropped his backpack at the desk holding the new water out for you. You took a drink and settled back against the pillows. Damian took it from you and placed it down next to you then he sat next to you again brushing your hair back once again. You let him put his arm around you pulling you against him. Your eyes closed partway as he slid his hand down your back. He spoke quietly after a few minutes hand continuing its motions. "Y/n I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have lied and I should have let you know I wasn't going to be there but I thought I'd be back." You just shook your head slightly. "I don't care Damian whatever the hell happened I don't care just don't lie to me please." You could feel him stiffen but ignored it as he pressed a kiss to your temple with a nod. You both relaxed back into the pillows Damian quickly putting you to sleep trailing his hand up and down your back.

You both jolted as the front door slammed downstairs. Damian had fallen asleep propped up and you had moved so you were laying on his chest. You panicked and tried to scramble out of bed but he pushed you down quietly getting up and closing your bedroom door locking it quickly. He grabbed his bag and took out your work placing it on the desk before coming over to you. "I'm going to assume it won't be good if we are caught here so I'm going to sneak down your fire escape okay?" When you nodded he continued as he gently took his jacket from you. "If I don't see you tomorrow I'll swing by again with more work and I'll call you later if you want?" He was kneeling next to you at this point so you nodded slightly and shivered as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. He was at the window forcing it open in a second before climbing out and closing it. He gave a half wave before he was gone and there was knocking at your door.

You were sleeping when your phone rang. You reached over and accepted the call with your eyes barely cracked open. Damian's voice filled the line as he greeted you. It didn't take him long to realize you weren't fully awake but before he could hang up you forced your voice out still rough and it made you flinch but you pressed the full sentence out. "Please don't hang up, I'd like to hear you talk." You could hear his smile as he spoke quietly in your ear lulling you back to sleep.

The next morning you woke with your alarm still feeling awful but when you stood without getting dizzy you were determined to go to class. You stepped in the shower and cleaned yourself by the time you stepped out you realized you hadn't noticed it Damian had hung up. You checked your phone and realized you were still on the call and he was talking to someone. His voice sounded muffled like his phone was buried but you heard laughter and Damian snapping at someone. After a few minutes there was a rustling and Damian was mumbling under his breath making you snicker. "Y/n? Are you awake?" When you tried to speak you realized your voice was almost gone and pulled up a text. 'I'm awake but my voice is gone. I'm going to see you at class.' You heard him pull his phone away from his ear and back after a moment. "Okay, I'll see you soon, I'm going to bring you something so meet me outside."

You were earlier then normal waiting under a tree with a cough drop in your mouth. You hadn't bothered with your normal routine instead pulling your hair back and doing the bare minimum of makeup. It didn't take long for Damian to find you before too many people began to arrive he helped you to your feet and was tugging you towards his car. You followed blindly letting him lead you as he twined his fingers with yours. Damian opened his door and stepped aside so you could see a few things in the seat but what mostly caught your eye was the teddy bear holding the cough drops. You watched him shift almost nervously as he flushed slightly you leaned in and picked it up raising your eyebrow at him. He shrugged leaning against his car relaxing as you smiled at him. He still hadn't released your hand and used it to pull you close and wrap you into a hug. You buried your face in his neck letting your eyes close. He ducked his head down resting his chin on your shoulder and sliding his arms around your waist. You sighed relaxing into him moving impossibly closer. You blushed as you heard a few people calling out but he wouldn't let you pull away without a last squeeze. When you stepped away you were quick to shiver and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. The bell rang a moment later jolting both of you. He held you against him as you let him take the bear back and lock it in his car. You walked together in silence stopping outside of the door to detangle yourselves. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over your cheek making your blush darken.

Damian walked you to your classes lingering with you until the bell rang then leaving you with a kiss on the cheek. Finally when it was time for lunch he led you away from the lunchroom and towards a flight of stairs you hadn't explored yet. Letting him stop you at the top before a door he moved you do your back was against his chest and one hand covering your eyes the other on your hip he was able to usher you in through a door and help you sit all while never uncovering your eyes. After you heard him settle down behind you he dropped his hand allowing you to open your eyes. 

Your eyes widened as you realized he had set up a picnic for you. Soup was laid out as well as water and juice. You spun on your knees meeting his eyes you could see apprehension and hope there. You threw your arms around him almost knocking him over in surprise but he held you both up chucking softly into your hair. "I'm glad you like it. Y/n can I...?" He trailed off as he slid his fingers into your hair cupping the back of your head gently. You nodded pressing closer as he tilted your head leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. It was soft and slow until he pulled away and groaned softly. Then he was back nipping at your lip and making the kiss deeper. When you pulled away you were both panting and he was gripping your hip and head almost roughly. He loosened his grip immediately and sank down off his knees pulling you so you could sit on his crossed legs giving you both time to breath. He rubbed at your hip gently easing the stiffness growing there. His voice was rough and a little shaky when he spoke next. "I'm so sorry y/n are you alright? That wasn't... I didn't mean... I'm sorry." You opened your mouth only to groan when you still couldn't get a sound out. His eyes found yours concern etched deep in them. You grasped for your phone typing quickly and turning it to show him your cheeks flushing a dark crimson as he read it. 'don't you dare apologize for that, it was amazing for any kind of kiss let alone a first.' His eyebrow raised but he said nothing just adjusted slightly reaching down to tug at his pants now flushing himself when you smirked.

You ate in silence propped against Damian's knees while he worked on something he refused to show you. You could hear his pencil sliding across a paper but every time you turned to offer him food he clutched it to his chest and shook his head. After a few tries you gave up and finished eating. You closed your eyes leaning your head back slightly letting the noise and Damian's occasional sounds lull you into a relaxed state. The sounds stopped after a while and you felt Damian shift slightly but thought nothing of it. Just as the bell rang Damian leaned forward and pressed a kiss just behind your ear making you shiver. He helped you stand and handed you your backpack you let him walk you to class his hand twined with yours. He brushed the back of his hand over your cheek and watched you walk into the classroom.

The rest of your day passed quickly and Damian was waiting outside of your last class and smiled at you. "Hey how was your afternoon?" You shrugged and slipped your hand in his ignoring the whispers you heard as you walked towards the door. Damian led you to his car where he handed you the things he brought for you. "I can walk you home if you like...?" He trailed off looking down until you nodded. Making him smile widely at you.

Damian stopped outside your building making you pause and look at him curiously. You tugged on his arm and jerked your head towards the door trying to get him to follow you. "Should I come in I don't want to get you in trouble." You shrugged and tugged again this time he followed letting you pull him inside and towards the elevator.

You opened the door and motioned for Damian to stay by the door. You walked into the living room and write a quick note to Anna explaining that your voice was gone and that Damian was here and you were going upstairs to do homework. She stood up shook his hand on her way to the kitchen telling you to leave the door open.

You lead him upstairs and threw your bag down laying on your bed. Damian sank to his knees beside you and let his fingers tangle slightly in your hair. "Y/n? I'd really like to kiss you again." You smiled and bit your lip sitting yourself up slightly. He climbed up on the bed and slide his hand to the back of your neck. You inched closer leaning towards him. But he paused stopping you from getting any closer. "Y/n? I know you can't talk but I need a nod at least. Can I kiss you?" You nodded jerkily blushing slightly. He leaned closer using his light grip on your neck to pull you in and press his lips to yours. You sighed and tilted your head slightly letting your eyes slide closed as his tongue swiped across your bottom lip. You opened slightly letting him in. He gasped and let his tongue explore your mouth. You shivered opening wider and he pushed forward on his knees his free hand coming to rest at your hip.

You slid your hands to rest on his shoulders coming up on your knees and pressing against him. He hauled you closer using his grip at your neck to deepen the kiss. His grip on your hip turned almost painful and you broke away after a bit with a whimper breathing hard. He released you instantly whispering apologies as he trailed light kisses down your neck. You tightened your grip on his shoulders pulling him away slightly. He met your eyes both of you breathing heavy before you pressed your lips against his harshly. He groaned his hand tangling in your hair and pulling your head back gently. You let out a soft moan only for him to jerk away and scramble off the bed. You started to whine but he shook his head shushing you and pointing towards the stairs. You listened carefully and heard steps so you scrambled up and into the bathroom knowing you couldn't control your breathing.

You heard Anna talking quietly to Damian who was quite for most of it. You heard steps and eventually a knock at the bathroom door. "Y/n it's safe can you come out?" You stepped out and found Damian shifting in front of the door. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" You tried to grab his hand and stop him but he was pressing a kiss to your cheek and down the stairs before you even raised your hand. You were left staring down the stairs as he raced out of the room.

Anna knocked on your open door staring you from where you were sitting still staring blankly at the door. Her face was a mix of sympathy and regret. You just sighed and shook your head pulling away when she tried to pat your arm. "I'm sorry y/n I had to tell him what your father said. If it helps at all he made the best choice. You just pointed to the door getting up and slamming the door shut after she walked out throwing you one last look of pity.

You made it to school the next morning with your voice coming back but you had no desire to use it. You went straight to class and sank into your seat ignoring Damian when he stopped at your desk. When you finally looked up as class started you felt his eyes on you. You raced out of the room when class ended only to run almost straight into john. He smiled at you and steadied you gently. "Y/n! Just the girl I was looking for, I wanted to talk to you about that party do you have a minute?" You nodded quickly seeing Damian in the corner of your eye getting closer. John put his arm around your shoulder and led you away. 

Before the next bell rang you had johns address in your phone and a time for the party he had explained that while he had only invited a few people more tended to come and if you wanted you could bring someone with you. You shook your head harshly at that and whispered a good bye throwing up a hand in a wave as you walked away.

The rest of the day passed with you avoiding Damian as did the next day. He had only texted you a few times apologizing and asking you to talk to him. His last text came as you were getting changed for the party. "Y/n I know you are going to the party and I just want you to be safe, please don't walk or wait outside alone it isn't safe. Call me if you need me." You didn't answer as you settled on a red and black dress.

You stepped out of the car to the party already in full swing and walked straight in a shout went up and John came stumbling over to you. You cringed as he threw his arm over you and leaned hard against you. You could tell he was already buzzed but you let him show you around trying to keep his hand from slipping any lower on your back. You grabbed an unopened beer and let him lead you back into the living room. He quickly pulled you into his arms to dance ignoring your resistance. You sighed and danced with him a few times before begging for fresh air and stepping out into the back yard. After a few minutes he followed and sank in to the step next to you. He didn't talk for a few minutes and when he did you thought the fresh air had sobered him up some. "I'm sorry, I can see you aren't comfortable. I'll back off I promise. You smiled and agreed to follow him inside. The party went smoothly with you dancing with a few boys before calling for a ride and stumbling out the front door. You waited for a bit then got a message saying your ride was down the road. You wanted to wait but you got another message saying they couldn't make it down there and you had to meet them. You shrugged and started walking. 

You made it a block before you were pulled backwards. You jerked around to find one of the boys you had danced with grinning at you. You could see how unsteady he was and tried to jerk away but his grip was tight. You pressed your code into your phone and a few more all without looking. You heard it ringing quietly and began to try and pull away again. You groaned when he slammed you back against the wall. You shouted for him to let go as you heard the phone being answered. You screamed when he pulled your head back by your hair tears coming to your eyes. Your head hit the wall again as you heard shouting coming from your phone. You dropped to the ground vision going blurry as you felt your dress being hiked up. You jerked trying to free yourself and managed to kick him in the chest hard enough to make him grunt and release you enough you could scramble away.

He grabbed your ankle pulling you against him and grabbed something from the ground. Your eyes widened when you saw it was a rock. He raised it and was ready to lower it when he was kicked away the force of him being lifted off of you made you gasp in a breath. You tried to lift your head but your vision faded away making you let your head sag back onto the ground and close your eyes tightly. You listened as you heard begging and cursing. You could hear the sounds of fists hitting skin and crying. You finally heard someone shout to stop. You could hear a quiet conversation before you felt someone kneeling next to you. You opened one eye only to find blood dripping into it and blocking your vision. You opened the other and found Robin kneeling next to you one hand on your cheek as he whispered harshly to you. You could see his shoulders sag in relief as you opened your eyes. He moved to pick you up but was quickly stopped by the man standing with him. You squinted hard and could barely make out Nightwings blue and black costume. You heard them arguing but couldn't understand what was being said until you heard the sirens. You clutched at Robins hand drawing his eyes down to you again. You babbled begging in a broken voice for something you couldn't even name. He brushed the hair from your face promising you something before your world went dark.

You woke groaning in pain and tried to roll over. Your eyes flew open as moving caused you more pain and memories began to flood back. You tried to sit up but we're eased back down gently. Your eyes finally focused on a nurse gently pushing you down and speaking to you. "Easy now miss you can't be getting up like that, you've got a bad head injury. Your eyes blurred and took a minute to straighten out again and when they did you looked around. You noticed a chair right next to your bed but no one in it. The nurse followed your eyes and chuckled. "He's a strong one, don't worry he will be back in a minute no one could get him to leave. He came in not long after you demanding to see you. Saying he had been on the phone with you. That boy hadn't left no matter who told him." The nurse turned then to head out the door before pausing and turning back. "Your father couldn't even make him leave I thought we were going to see a fight before that brother of his stepped in."

Once the nurse stepped out you weren't alone for long before the door opened roughly and you were pulled gently into someone's arms. You could hear a muffled voice but couldn't make out the words until the arms surrounding you released you and you heard a smacking sound and shouted cry of pain followed by a laugh. Your eyes focused finding Damian shoving someone towards the door who was holding his arm and laughing hysterically. Damian turned towards you and made his way to you slowly. He sank on to the bed next to you as your eyes filled with tears. He pulled you into his arms letting you cry into his shoulder. He stroked your hair holding you until you gathered yourself enough to stop crying and pulled away wiping your eyes on your sleeve. You looked down the realizing you were wearing one of Damian's sweatshirts. Damian rested his forehead against yours eyes closed tightly. You raised your hand and touched his cheek gently forcing him to open his eyes. "Thank you." You whispered before burying your face in his neck. He clicked his tongue and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

Damian refused to move slipping his hand into yours and sat there ignoring the nurses as they came in and out for the next hour until the doctor came in. He moved far enough for her to examine you but kept his hand gripping yours gently. As the doctor explained your injuries you caught Damian's eyes as he clenched his jaw. She left after stating you could go home tomorrow they wanted to monitor you one more night. You blinked and swung your head to Damian confusion apparent in your face. "What does she mean by one more? How long have I been here?" His eyes widened before he spoke. "About a week, they kept you sedated to make sure there was no brain swelling." Your jaw dropped open before you snapped it shut. "You've been here with me for a week? Why would you do that?" His face showed clearly how ridiculous he thought that question was but he answered it anyway. "I stayed because you are more important to me than anything else. There is nowhere else I would be y/n." You dropped your eyes to the bed your free hand picking at the covers nervously a dark blush staining your cheeks.

Both of your heads jerked up as the door burst open swinging so hard it bounced back. Damian turned from where he was sitting on the edge of your bed once again looking ready to jump up in an instant. From where you were reclined you couldn't see the door but you saw Damian's shoulders relax and he turned back towards you his head tilting slightly. "Are you up for one more visitor beloved?" You flushed darkly before nodding. He nodded at the door resting his hand over yours and squeezing gently. You could hear several voices just outside the door but only one person came in. You felt yourself relax as you recognized the man who Damian had roughly shoved out of the room earlier. He smiled kindly at you before pulling a chair over to sit beside you and Damian where he rested on your bed. Damian introduced him to you as Tim drake "Y/n i... Hate to do this at our first meeting but has anyone said anything to you about your father?" You sat up fully the motion pushing Damian's sweatshirt down off your shoulder. "No, is he okay? What's wrong?" His eyes met Damian's as his hand rose to rub at his neck. "He's fine... However he made a deal with me of sorts before he left the hospital. See he wasn't thrilled that you and my brother we so... Attached. However there was one thing he cared about a bit more it seemed." You nodded before he finished talking. "He told me a bit about a project he wanted to work on with Mr. Wayne. What did he agree that we could see each other if you worked with him?" Again their eyes met but this time Damian spoke up. "No love the agreement was for him to keep you in Gotham or he will send you away. Drake here has agreed to leave it up to you, if you want to stay he will come to an agreement with your father... If not then he will do nothing. It is your choice." Your jaw dropped and your eyes flicked between the two taking in their regretful eyes. Damian squeezed your hand drawing your eyes to his. "Whatever you wish I will support you in this. If you want to go I understand Gotham is not... The best." You shook your head and turned to tim. "This project is it safe? A good plan?" He seemed surprised but nodded slightly. "From the little I read about it it seems like it. Honestly I'm not sure why Bruce rejected it to begin with. I have until the end of the week to decide so I'll be speaking with him over it. And a few lawyers are looking over the contract and plans." You nodded then squeezing Damian's hand. "Then I want to stay here."

You felt Damian sag slightly as tension drained from him. Tim nodded and patted your free hand. "Great I'll be back to fill you in once it's done being looked over because you have to sign this as well." You nodded and watched as he headed towards the door. Just as he reached it it burst open and two men burst in both pulling and pushing three girls. Damian jumped up shouting over them to be heard trying to get them to leave. You could see Tim by the door rubbing his forehead as they all argued . You giggled slightly drawing silence and Damian back to your side. You sighed meeting Damian's eyes with a head shake. "Oh Damian let it go and introduced me to your family. And don't tell me they are random strangers because no one can create that much of an argument in five seconds like siblings. You heard Tim chuckle in the background.

An hour later you were sagging against your pillow fighting a yawn while Damian was leaned back his feet propped up on the bed his head on his fist. You shook him gently when his head fell forward on his chest for the third time making him jerk and jump to his feet. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to send you home. You were falling asleep." He scrubbed his hand over his face roughly just as a nurse knocked and stuck her head inside the door. "I'm sorry sir but visiting hours are over and she has woken up, it's time to go." He sighed and turned fully to you. "Looks like I have to go anyway. I'll be back tomorrow to bring you home. Call me if you need anything." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Damian can you... Bring me some clothes tomorrow anything please." He nodded and brushed your hair away from your face gently before heading for the door. You heard him say something at the door but he was gone closing the door behind him before you could ask.

There was a knock at your door sometime in the middle of the night and you were tapped lightly on the arm. You groaned and forced your eyes to open. You found the nurse from before checking your pulse. "Sorry sweetie didn't mean to wake you just checking on you." You nodded and closed your eyes waiting for her to leave but when she was still there a while later you opened your eyes. She was taking notes still hovering over you. You groaned up at her your movements drawing her eyes. "Sorry but it's easier to focus on here. I'm almost done but do you mind if I ask you a question while you're awake?" You hesitated but shook your head. "Do you feel like you are in any danger? Your boyfriend does he listen if you ask him to stop? Does he pressure or force you into anything?" You violently shook your head. "No! Of course not I mean... We haven't even done anything besides kiss a little." You felt your cheeks heat as she watched you closely before nodding. "I'm sorry to ask this but a few of us were very sure he would hurt your father and I wanted to make sure you felt safe. Here is a number you can call if you ever don't feel safe." She pressed a piece of paper into your hand and with that she was gone.

You jolted out of a light doze when a soft knock came at the door. You shifted sitting up as the door opened slowly. "Good morning beloved. How are yo..." He trailed off as he stepped closer before sitting next to you and cupping your cheek. "Are you alright? You look awful." You chuckled and stifled a yawn. "I'm fine I just didn't sleep well with people coming in and out." He nodded searching your eyes. "Well I brought you some clothes and I should be able to take you home soon." You took the clothes greatfully and let him help you up. You felt yourself wobble slightly but brushed off his offer to help stepping towards the bathroom and turning on the shower. You scrubbed yourself quickly before stepping out and after clicking at the dark circles under your eyes and bruises scattering your body you pulled on the clothes he brought you. You had to adjust the clothes a few times as you realized they were his and efficiently didn't fit you right. You stepped out of the bathroom to see Damian talking to your doctor. "Ah good miss l/n! Do you feel better? Please sit." She checked your pulse and reflects before nodding. "Alright so here's the thing for what we can see there is no damage but if you or your boyfriend notice you are having trouble remembering things or with balance of anything that seems out of place I want you to come in right away okay?" You nodded and accepted the paperwork she handed you. You signed where she asked and watched as she turned towards Damian for his signature as well. "This is just because you are driving her home that's all." He nodded and signed it quickly before stepping closer and wrapping his arm around your shoulders. "Can we go now?" She nodded and left the room leaving you alone.

Damian grabbed the few things you had there and placed them all in a bag before stepping back over to you. "Are you ready?" You nodded and stood feeling reassured as he slid his arm around your waist and pulled you against him. He led you down the hallway and stopped in front of the elevator. "Listen y/n there's uhm some people outside I'm sure you want to avoid just like I do so I need a little trust here okay? Promise you'll follow me and hold on tight?" You nodded and locked your fingers together. He smiled and pressed a kiss to your hand before stepping into the elevator.

As you got off he led you around to the back of the hospital. You both squeezed out a door and hopped quickly into his waiting car as you pulled away you realized there were tons of photographers and reporters outside the front and back entrance. You sank down low as Damian raced off drawing their attention. He reached over and placed his hand on your thigh his thumb drawing circles pulling your stress out slowly. "Don't worry beloved they don't know who you are and if you don't want them to they won't I swear." You just shook your head to exhausted to do anything else as his hand and the motion of the car pulled you into a deep sleep.

You stirred later lifting your head to blink in surprise as you realized you were in your bed and Damian was slumped over beside you fast asleep. resting on his legs you could see a sketch book open to a picture of you sleeping your hair spread over the pillow. You lifted it from his lap gingerly turning to another page to see your face buried in a book. Turning once again you saw the one he must have been working on at school your eyes were up to the sky as you bit your lip. Starting to turn the page you gasped as Damian shot up and grabbed the book clutching it to his chest his face aflame before you could see that one. "Don't... That's not something I want you to see it's not my proudest moment." You tilted your head watching his face carefully before holding out your hand. "Please Damian whatever it is I swear I won't laugh." He shook his head violently pressing it tighter against him. "Its not laughing I'm worried about beloved please just let it go." You sighed and tried another approach trying to press a kiss to his neck and distract him so you could slip it from his grip but he didn't budge. " throwing up your hands you crossed your arms pouring slightly. "Damian if it's of me don't you think I have the right to see?" He shook his head again. "Not this one, this is mostly my imagination and I'll be burning it when I get home." You pressed your lips together trying not to feel a little hurt. "Please Damian? I swear whatever it is I understand I just want to see it, everything else is beautiful, you've made me beautiful I just want to see. No judgement honest." You could see him hesitating and worrying his lip between his teeth.

After a few minutes he spoke up. "You swear? And you won't be mad or offended or anything? Because I did this while very tired and I swear I'm going to burn it." You licked your lips and pressed them to his softly. "I swear Damian I'm sure whatever it is will be amazing." You heard him sigh and mutter something that sounded like a prayer under his breath before he handed the book back to you the picture facing down. You turned it over and your jaw dropped. You were laying on what was clearly not your bed a sheet draped over parts of you while leaving you slightly exposed your finger was beckoning someone towards you while your other hand was placed low on your body just above where the sheet was draped. You could feel Damian shift uncomfortably away from you and when your eyes flashed to his face he was dark red and his hand was twisting and gripping at your sheet. You placed the book down out of his reach before turning more fully towards him. "Do you think I look like that Damian?" His head shot up from where he was staring a hole in your floor. "No! I mean I know you're beautiful but I don't know what you look like... I.. I mean it was just my imagination... I'm so sorry I dont think of you like that... Well I do but I don't think you will..." You cut him off by laughing as he stuttered trying to force the words out. Impossibly his face got darker when you brushed your fingers across his cheek and leaned closer. You pressed your lips against his ear making him shiver as you whispered to him softly. "Would you like to compare to the real thing?" You felt him stiffen next to you and heard his intake of breath.

You waited for him to stop sputtering before you moved closer and pressed your lips to his softly. You felt him slowly melt into the kiss as he eventually slid his hand to your neck before deepening the kiss. He pulled you closer as you swing your leg over his straddling his lap and allowing him to press you against his chest. When he finally broke away you gasped for breath as he pressed his lips to your neck kissing his way down until he found the spot where your neck and shoulder met. You moaned softly as he sucked a mark into your skin. His free hand had found its way under your shirt and was burning a path up you side stopping just short and playing on your ribs. He pulled away from your neck lifting his head and meeting your eyes. His eyes were dark and you could see the desire rolling in them as they scanned over your face. "Damian..." You moaned as he took your lips with his again all while pressing you onto your back and hovering over you his legs spreading yours.

He broke away and rested his forehead against yours both of you gasping for breath. You pressed kisses down his neck panting intent on marking him the same way when he lurched up pushing away from you before you could protest he was gripping his shirt and lifting it over his head. You bit your lip seeing scars crossing his chest including one directly over his heart. Instead of saying anything you simply pressed a kiss to the few you could reach and resumed your burning trail down his neck. You latched on sucking a mark onto his shoulder making him gasp and throw his head back. He slid his hands under your shirt slowly sliding it up giving you more then enough time to stop him but you just arched up allowing him to slip it off you. His eyes traced over your bare skin. You had nothing to cover yourself as you hadn't wore a bra to the party. You felt your cheeks flushing and watched as his eyes followed your blush and soon he was pressing kisses down your chest following the blush down. You arched as he spoke into your skin tickling you slightly. "kent akther jamala tham can yamken an yetsur." You shook your head trying to indicated you didn't understand but you were moaning again as he sucked your nipple into his mouth before you could say anything. "Habibi I want you so badly. Can i...?" He trailed off his hand brushing over your skin where it met the sweat pants you were wearing. "Oh God Damian please."

He lifted your hips sliding the pants and your panties down slowly. He leaned back kneeling between your legs as he reached down to adjust himself inside his jeans with a groan. You slid your hand down your leg and brushed the back of your hand over him straining in his jeans. He moaned his head falling back as your fingers toyed with the button on his jeans before finally popping it open and slowly sliding his zipper down. His eyes closed tightly as you slid you hand slowly inside his pants brushing just your fingertips over him. Your hand was pulled away as he scrambled off the bed letting his jeans fall to the floor with his boxers as he flicked the lock on your door. You were both left naked as he kneeled back on the bed between your legs. His hands slid up your legs until he was gripping your hips and he leaned down pressing a kiss to each of your thighs making you gasp. "Tell me if you want me to stop y/n." You shook your head gripping his shoulders as he kissed slightly higher. "More y/n? Like this?" You gasped your hips jerking as he placed a kiss right where you needed him. He chuckled against your skin as you begged him both silently and not. "Please Damian I need..." You felt him smirk against your skin as he pressed another kiss this time licking a stripe and finding your clit with his tongue almost instantly. You cried out arching off the bed as he teased you it didn't take long for you to be shaking and as he slid a finger inside you and sucked your clit into his mouth you came with a shout.

Damian pulled back and pressed a kiss on your hip while you lay back eyes closed tightly panting. You could feel his hardness brushing against your thigh as he adjusted. You reached down and wrapped your hand around him gently. He reached down placing his hand over yours and tightened your grip helping you find a rhythm as you stroked slowly up and down his length. He let his hand fall away as you found a way to make him moan. He gasped when your hand twisted slightly and his hips jerked up into your hand. "Fuck y/n.. I can't." You felt him tense and twisted your wrist again. He came hard covering your thigh and hand with a shout. He slumped backwards sliding out of your hand with a grimace. You giggled softly as you swung your legs over the side of the bed heading towards the bathroom. You paused at the door and turned back to him head tilted slightly. "Do you wanna join me?"

After you were both clean you leaned against the shower wall eyes closed letting the hot water hit you. Damian pulled you against him letting you lean on his chest under the spray. He pressed a kiss to your hair mumbling something. You peeked up at him and shivered as his hands trailed down your sides. "Cold beloved? Do you want to get out?" You shook your head wrapping your arms tighter around his waist pressing your full body against him. You felt him swallow hard as you brushed against him. "Damian? Did I uh..." You let yourself trail off and motioned down. He raised his eyebrow and copied your motion. "Did you what?" You felt yourself blush and shook your head. "Never mind obviously it worked anyway." He chuckled and turned you so your back was against the cold shower wall. You gasped and pressed back against him. He nuzzled into your next brushing his lips over your ear. "Obviously you made me come but I don't think that's what you meant. Did you what? Make it feel good?" As he spoke he was pressing kisses along your skin. You gasped when he pressed one to the mark he had sucked into your skin and let out a quiet moan. You nodded shakily letting yourself sag against the wall. Damian chuckled again and reached down scooping you up into his arms. He cupped your thighs and pressed you against the wall. You gripped his shoulders tightly and wrapped your legs around his waist. "You did. Did I make you feel good?" You could feel him getting hard again between your legs as he brushed up against your clit. You groaned and threw your head back arching into him.

You could feel him brushing against you starting to press closer almost inside you. You dug your nails into his shoulders and tried pushing closer but he moved his hips away shaking his head. You heard him cursing muffled by your shoulder as he lifted you higher. "Can't beloved don't have anything." You could hear the strain in his voice as he held you away. "In the drawer second one down." He shut the shower off and threw the curtain open all while holding you up. He placed you down on the counter while he dug through the door and pulled out the unopened box quickly. He ripped it open and pulled out a condom tearing it open and sliding it over himself just as you started to shiver. He was gripping your hips and wrapping your legs around him. You felt him brush against you once more but he paused and shifted you so your eyes met his. "You okay beloved? Want me to stop?" You shook your head roughly trying to push closer. You felt him tighten his grip on your hips and he pressed you against the wall to align himself. "Y/n tell me please." You arched into him and felt him slide in slightly. You both moaned and he fought to keep his hips still. "Please Damian I want you, please." You begged voice rough. You watched as the control in his eyes snapped and his hips pressed into you. You cried out in pain and pleasure and he stilled as a few tears escaped your eyes. He pressed a kiss to your lips and waited until you shifted. You gasped as that small movement brought a wave of pleasure. He pinned your hips to the wall as he dragged himself slowly out of you before pressing gently back in. You moaned and it only took a few strokes before you begged him for more. He started sliding faster in and out while one hand slid from your hips to find your clit with his thumb. You cried out and clenched around him. You felt his hips stutter as he sped up he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into you. He got rougher with each stroke drawing moans and gasped from your lips. He slammed into you and flicked his thumb over your clit pressing your back roughly into the wall making you scream and clench around him as you came roughly. You felt his hips shudder as he came with you.

Damian kept you pinned against the wall as he gasped dropping his forehead to your shoulder. You felt yourself shaking as you clung to him unsure you could hold yourself up. As he regulated his breathing he stepped away from the wall and carried you over to the counter where he placed you down gently. You flinched as he pulled out and closed your eyes tightly seeing blood on the condom. Damian pulled it off and tossed it before urging you to lean back and gently wiping you cleaning away blood and your own come. You winced as he pulled the cloth away even though his touch was hardly felt. he cleaned himself quickly before scooping you up and carrying you over to the bed. He laid you down gently and quickly covered you up. You caught his arm and tugged him down beside you covering him as well. You could feel the tension in his shoulders as he was hesitant in placing his arm around you. You peeked up at him and found coldness and anger in his eyes. As he looked down at you you watched some melt away. "What's wrong Dami-?" You cut yourself off with a slight yawn but he didn't seem to notice. "I'm so sorry Habibi, I never meant to hurt you, I was... Much too rough i... I'm sorry." You shook your head with a small smile. "It was bound to hurt anyway it was my first time." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I should have been more gentle. Please forgive me." You snuggled close pressing your face between his shoulder and neck. "I love you." You mumbled as you drifted off to sleep missing the look of shock on his face.

You woke to tossing beside you opening your eyes you found Damian looking like he was fighting with something. You called his name softly but when that didn't work you leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. His eyes snapped open before sliding partway closed as you continued to kiss him. He pulled you towards him making you gasp as the blanket slid off you exposing you to cool air. He smiled softly and pulled the covers back over you before pulling away and wrapping his arms around you. "Did I wake you Habibi?" You shrugged and laid your head on his chest. "Sort of, were you having a bad dream?" He hesitated but nodded while pressing a kiss to your temple. "I don't want to talk about it though. What time is it?" You shrugged as he fumbled for his phone in his jeans pocket. He shot up after finding it and scrambled out of bed. "I have to go shit! It's almost ten!" You grabbed his hand stopping him. "Wait don't go please! It's not safe." You watched him fight with himself before he shook his head. "I'm sorry beloved I have to go. I'll call you when I get home okay?" He finished pulling on his clothes and pressed a kiss to your lips before scrambling towards the window hardly remembering to grab his sketch book. You watched him go and sighed rubbing your arms to try and ward off the cold already setting in.

When he called you it was quick and you could hear someone shouting in the background. He hung up with a promise to call you in the morning. You fell back asleep with tears touching your eyes.

Anna woke you up throwing herself at you with a sob. "Y/n! I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry I wasn't home last night! I can't believe it!" It took you ten minutes to calm her down long enough for her to tell you your father had fired her early and you were being left alone before your birthday. She burst into sobs and clutched you towards her. You patted her back awkwardly until she pulled away slightly and whispered in your ear. "Your father is here you better cover up those hickeys and stubble burn." Before jumping up and leaving the room with a sob. You scrambled up and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind you. You took in the hickeys on on your neck and one on your hip as well as the burn across your chest, neck and you felt it between your thighs. You took in the slight bruises at your hips and grinned before beginning to cover your face and neck in make up. You jolted at the knock on your bedroom door shouting you would be out in five minutes.

You rushed through covering the rest but took enough care to ensure everyone was properly covered. You stepped out and dressed quickly before throwing open your door only to freeze. You looked up to see your father standing there arms crossed checking his watch. He pulled you into a hug before you could even say anything you blinked in surprise but patted his arm. After a minute he pushed past you into your room and started poking around. "Where is he?" He finally turned to ask. You tilted your head and shrugged palms up in the air. "If you mean Damian he is at home I assume." You watched him stiffen and he stalked closer to you. "I know for a fact he did not leave last night so were is he?" You shook your head and motioned around your room. "He's not here, he left around ten o'clock." You heard him mutter something before he pushed past you and stomped down the stairs. You followed after a minute scratching your head.

As you reached the bottom of the stairs you could hear your father shouting at someone and you rushed into the kitchen to find Anna on the floor cowering a bruise forming on her cheek. You rushed over and knelt beside her between her and your father. He stared right past you looking her dead in the eyes. "You stupid bitch, you were supposed to do one fucking thing! Catch them together so it would break the fucking deal! You couldn't even do that!" You heard Anna sobbing and babbling out an apology and you patted her hand before jumping up and blocking your father as he stepped closer. He blinked as though he just realized you were there. "You need to leave now." He laughed and tried to push you aside only to step back as you held your ground. "I'm serious, whatever your deal with Anna was you don't have the right to raise your hand to her. Get out." You both turned as you heard a knocking at the door.

You could hear shouting behind the door but ignored it in favor of staring your father down. He seemed frozen as his eyes darted between you and the door. As he stepped past you you thought he was going to leave but he grabbed you by your hair and wrenched you around forcing you to the door. You couldn't stop the tears that sprang to your eyes as you tried to break free. He yanked you closer stopping you in front of the door and snapping in your ear. "Make them go away of I'll make her go away... Forever." You nodded as best you could and pulled your hair out of his hand as the knocking became dangerously close to breaking the door open. You opened the door slightly to find Damian there arm raised clutching a bunch of flowers in his other hand. You forced back the immediate reaction to run into his arms and grabbed the door frame to stop him pushing his way inside. "Damian it's not a good time right now, I'll uh see you at school tomorrow okay? " you tried to close the door but he stoped it easily. "Wait! I'm supposed to bring you to sign that paper. What's going on? I heard screaming." You shook your head desperately trying to make him go he flicked his eyes over you and mouthed a few words. "Move beloved please." You closed your eyes and let him push his way past you. You watched as your father kicked Anna directly in the face making both you and her shout. You can to her grabbing something to stop the immediate bleeding while Damian knocked him away from her.

You watched them struggle for a few minutes but Damian quickly knocked him down and with a jab he was out cold. You scrambled for the phone and called nine one one while he took over applying pressure for Anna all while keeping his eyes on your father. You felt yourself shaking as you described what happened. It didn't take long for you to hear the sirens but you didn't notice when they got here until Damian came over to you to try and help you to the bathroom to clean your hands but you fought him. You backed away eyes wide staring past him as you father started stirring shouting for help. You dropped your eyes to your hands and let out a sob before taking off up the stairs. You could hear Damian calling your name while you scrubbed your hands violently. "Y/n! Please let me in!" You dropped to the ground as soon as your hands were raw and forced yourself into a fight corner .

You could hear Damian talking to you outside but no words really entered your mind until he was there in front of you. You watched him drop to his knees and keep his hands resting on his thighs palms up. "Habibi? Beloved can you understand me?" You nodded even though his words were starting to sound jumbled together. "Very good, I need you to do something for me can you try?" You nodded again watching with your eyes wide as he slid a little closer. "Okay Habibi concentrate on my words, I want you to take a deep breath in and hold it for as long as you can." He paused as you did that then slid a little closer. "Good now I want you to name three things you can reach out a touch please. " with a shaky voice you did that before you voice broke on a sob. "Shh relax you're doing wonderfully. Now name something in the sky! Quick!" You stuttered but managed to answer. "Good one last thing repeat after me. 'I can breath, I can do this.'" You did so and he slid right in front of you but waited to touch you . "You did so good. Can I hug you?" You threw yourself into his arms breath hitching. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and buried his face in your neck. You shivered as his breath blew in your ear and he whispered to you. "Ahbak Habibi, I got you." Your voice shook when you spoke again. "Is Anna okay? Or will she be?" He nodded pressing a kiss to your temple and running his hand up your back . "She will be I promise. Beloved we have to go down stairs you need to tell some officers what happened." Your eyes got wide but you nodded and let him help you up.

As you followed Damian out of the bathroom you both stopped in front of the officer standing right outside your door. You met Damian's eyes and nodded at his questioning look. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and left the room. You answered the officers questions and found yourself tearing up as you explained what happened. She patted your hand gently before speaking again. "One last question miss. Do you need somewhere to go? As I understand it your eighteenth birthday is in a week and if we don't have to we don't want to put you into a foster home or group home for a week." You found yourself nodding even though you didn't know for sure. "Great! Let's go back downstairs now." You followed her hesitantly and sighed in relief when you saw your father was gone and Anna must have been taken by the emts that came in.

You turned the corner you heard Damian speaking to another officer. "Yes sir I'll be there thank you." You headed him speaking but couldn't understand what he asked Damian . "She will be staying with me. She will be safe with us." You felt yourself sag as they walked out the door promising to be in touch. Damian came up to you and wrapped you tightly in his arms pulling you against his chest. You mumbled a thank you into his chest trying to hold yourself together. He kissed the top of your head before pulling back slightly. "Come on beloved lets go get your stuff." You shook your head confused. "My stuff? For what?" He scoffed before realizing you were serious. "You are coming to my house. You can't stay here alone... Beside I want you with me beloved." You hesitated but nodded and followed him upstairs where you packed everything you think you might need including your school things.

You couldn't help your astonishment as Damian led you inside. You were quickly greeted by Damian's family even pulled you into a few hugs before Damian shoved them away and grabbed you by the hand. He lead you upstairs ignoring the whistles and taunts. You felt yourself blushing as you heard a few of the shouted comments.

Damian stopped in front of a door hesitating slightly until you squeezed his hand gently. "This is my room but you don't have to sleep here if you don't want, there are plenty of spare rooms..." He trailed off until you nudged him gently then he shook himself and opened the door. You followed him inside where he dropped your bag gently on the floor. You found yourself twisting your hands before sighing. You watched Damian rub at the back of his neck and pace a little. "Fuck it!" You muttered and grabbed his arm pressing a kiss to his lips. He gasped but it only took a minute for him to take control of the kiss sliding one hand into your hair to tilt your head. A second later you were knocked away falling back and your head hit the floor with a resounding thunk. "Titus no!" You could hear Damian shouting before everything got fuzzy.

You opened your eyes blinking away the spots in your vision to find yourself alone on Damian's bed. You sat up ignoring the wave of dizziness that tried to overcome you. You heard a whining in the corner and turned your head with a wince to find who you assumed knocked you over. You stuck your hand out slowly and he inched closer sniffing at your hand. He licked your hand and looked up at you with dad eyes. You have him a pet and smiled slightly. "Its okay buddy it was an accident. Wanna help me find Damian?" With a bark that made your head hurt he stood by the bedside allowing you to use him to stand. When you managed to do so he pressed against your leg that solid pressure helping keep you steady. You changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt in case you fainted again you would at least be comfortable and then you allowed him to lead you out of the room. You followed him only to find yourself lost quickly enough until you came to the stairs. You froze at the top unsure if your legs were steady enough to take you down them.

"Y/n? You looking for Damian?" You turned towards the voice and were unsurprised to see Tim there. You started to nod but thought better of it when you started to sway. "Yeah, maybe not the best idea though." He chuckled and dropped a book at the table next to him. "Come on let's get you back to bed then I'll go get him for you. He wasn't very thrilled when Bruce made him leave you alone but he'd be even more pissed if you tell down the stairs." You accepted his help and let him slide his arm around you keeping you steady. Titus whined and followed along trying to nudge you the other way. Tim spoke to him nudging him away. "Knock it off I'll go get D in a minute." Tim helped you back to Damian's room and left you sitting on the bed with the promise to send Damian up in a minute. You laid down patting Titus on the head when he jumped up next to you.

It didn't take long for the door to burst open and Damian to wrap you up in his arms. You could hear his muffled voice as he spoke his face buried in your neck. You pulled him away gingerly tilting his chin so he was looking at you. "What? I didn't catch that." He shook his head and surged forward capturing your lips in a kiss. You broke away breathless and let out a soft laugh. "I'm okay Damian and look he likes me." Damian's eyes were then drawn to Titus sleeping next to you when he shook his head slightly. "I'm so sorry beloved, I didn't even know he was in here I don't keep him locked in here." You shook your head with a smile and brushed the hair back that was falling on his forehead. "Its okay, he didn't mean it either. I'm not mad and I'm fine." He hesitated but nodded. "Are you hungry? You missed dinner but I can grab you something." You nodded and just then there was a knock at the door.

Damian stood and opened it to an older man holding a covered tray. "I was informed you were awake miss and I thought you could use some dinner." He smiled kindly at you before turning to Damian and narrowing his eyes at him. "You as well seeing as you refused earlier. " Damian shrugged and took the tray placing it next to you. "Y/n This is Alfred all knowing, all seeing butler to my crazy family." He bowed his head gracefully with a soft smile. "It's a pleasure miss if you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know. Master Damian master Bruce requests you back downstairs once you two have eaten." With that he turned to leave closing the door behind him. Damian sat beside you and cupped your cheek before pulling you in for a kiss earning himself a growl from Titus who had woken up at the smell of food. You both laughed while Damian pushed him gently off the bed. "Go away you won't ruin this a second time." He leaned back down capturing your lips in a deep kiss sliding his tongue along the seam until you opened for him allowing his tongue in to explore your mouth. When he broke away you were panting and he had moved so he was between your legs and you were wrapped around him. You gasped as Damian slid his hand down your side pulling your hips up against his. He ground his hips against you drawing a moan from both of you. You jolted apart at a banging on the door. "Damian zip up your pants Bruce wants you now!" Was shouted over the banging making you groan as he fell to the side. You thought about begging him to keep going but you didn't want him to get in trouble. So when he stood with the promise to be back soon you simply nodded and made him being a bowl of food with him. As the door closed behind him you rolled on your side watching the shadows on the wall until Titus jumped back up on the bed draping his paw over you with a huff.

When you woke again the room was pitch black and you could hear voices outside the door. Damian spoke quietly and urgently but you couldn't make out the words except as he opened the door. "Fine I got it! I wont!" He entered the room letting the door close harshly behind him before he froze and you heard him curse under his breath. "I'm sorry beloved I didn't mean to wake you." You shook your head and say up drawing your legs up and wrapping your arms around them. He frowned when he saw the rest of the food on the rest untouched. "You didn't eat? Are you feeling alright?" You nodded and shook off the hand he tried to place of your forehead. "I'm fine I just wasn't hungry. I'll eat tomorrow." He nodded watching you doubtfully. "Okay well I'll be right back I'm going to get ready for bed. Did you want to sleep here or do you want your own room." You found yourself shrugging even as you pulled the blankets tighter around you. He smirked tiredly before nodding. "Good I don't want you to leave either."

Damian came back dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt his hair dripping wet and let himself fall onto the bed face down his arm laying over your waist. You wiggled so your face was close to his and just pressed a kiss to the only spot you could reach, his ear. You breathed almost silently a declaration of love before sighing softly. Damian rolled over his arm on your waist wrapping around you and pulling you with him. You sat up on your knees as you straddled his waist his eyes on your face. "What did you say beloved?" You flushed darkly making him laugh and pull you down so your face was a breath away. "I said I love you." You muttered trying to sound angry. He just smirked and slid his hands down your body making you shiver against him. "Oh yeah? And if I say I love you too?" You narrowed your eyes at him and pushed yourself up using his chest. It was your turn to smirk when he gasped as your body rubbed hard against his. With a grin you wiggled slightly. "I'm not sure if I believe you, you might have to prove it to me."

His eyes widened and he surged up using one arm to prop himself up and buried his other hand in your hair pulling you into a deep kiss. Damian pulled your head back and slipped his tongue into your mouth making you moan at the intrusion. you pulled away gasping for breath and slid your hands under his shirt your fingertips sliding up over his chest lifting his shirt. When you had it raised up as far as it would go you waited unmoving until he sat up more fully to allow you to slide it over his head. You drug your fingers down over his chest playing over his muscles before resting just above his sweatpants. You felt his intake of breath as you slid back until you were straddling his thighs and your hands were resting where his skin met his pants. You watched as under your eyes he grew hard tenting his sweatpants. You dragged one hand down and cupped him gently through his pants making him gasp. "Y/n..." He trailed off making just your name sound like a request. You smirked and squeezed slightly. "Yes? Did you want something?" He nodded a moan catching in his throat. You started to tug his pants down inch by inch making him squirm as the material scrapped against his skin. He gasped as he finally sprang free from his pants and you let your fingers skim over him. Damian clutched at your thighs for a moment as you slid your hand teasingly over him before he reached up and slipped your shirt over your head. You felt him freeze briefly as your hand wrapped around him finding the right grip. He lifted you just high enough to get your pants off with out you releasing your grip. You felt him shift beneath you as he kicked his pants off making himself moan as he slid in your hand. You dragged your fist up and down pumping him slowly. Damian rocked his hips up into you gripping your hips tightly. "I... Please y/n?" He gasped out bitting his lip.

You scrambled off him digging in your bag and pulling out the box of condoms. You handed him one and watched as he ripped it open sliding it over himself. He grabbed your waist and helped you climb over him so you were kneeling above him. He guided himself into you groaning as you slid down into him. You let out a moan as he filled you and you began to move. He pulled you forward rocking your hips slowly grinding you against him. You threw your head back following his pace. He thrust up hard enough to make you shout and he surged forward covering your mouth with his to muffle your shout. He forced himself to move slower and gentler. You groaned and thrust down hard making him gasp and resume his previous pace. "Fuck! Damian I need..." He flipped you quickly making your back hit the bed as he thrust into you roughly making you moan. "I know I got you Habibi come for me." His grip on your hips turned rough as he pulled out and slammed into you making your breath jerk out of you. You could see his control slipping so you wrapped your legs around him lifting up and dragging your nails gently down his back. He stiffened and thrust roughly one last few times before gasping and bit into your shoulder. You moaned and came trying not to scream.

Damian pulled out of you slowly pressing kisses from your shoulder up your neck until he reached your lips. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash can before standing and walking toward the bathroom swaying slightly. When he came back he wiped you gingerly before crawling into the bed and pulling you into his arms. Once he got comfortable you turned towards him snuggling close. "Damian? I'm sorry for before." He yawned and tried to meet your eyes but blinking slowly. "Why beloved?" He stifled another yawn pulling you against him. "You always seem to be coming to my rescue." Before you finished speaking he was snoring softly. You sighed and snuggled in closer letting his breathing lull you to sleep.

You groaned and rolled over brushing the hands off you. "Its time to wake up Habibi, we have to go to school." You groaned again but dragged yourself to a sitting position eyes still closed. Damian chuckled and pulled you to your feet leading you to the bathroom. "Come on get ready we have to leave in half an hour." You nodded and stumbled into the shower slowly waking up as you scrubbed yourself. You stepped out and started putting on your make up. There was a knock at the door and you heard Damian call. " I brought you coffee beloved! It's out here waiting for you." You finished and left the bathroom wrapped in a towel to take a sip of coffee. You could see Damian watching you in the mirror. You dropped the towel and pulled your uniform out of your bag. You heard his intake of breath and feel his eyes boring into you as you stepped into your skirt. As you were getting dressed his eyes followed your every move and before you could shrug on your jacket he came up to you and cupped your neck resting his forehead against yours. "As sexy as that was I can't wait to see it go the other way. Maybe I can help later." You shivered and nodded with a small squeak. He smirked and helped you shrug into your jacket while he picked up both of your backpacks.

You followed him out of the room and down the stairs trying to make mental notes as you went. He lead you through the kitchen pausing to grab a breakfast bar and offer you one. He frowned when you shook your head but accepted your answer of never eating breakfast. Just as you were leaving the kitchen Tim walked in yawning with a wave. You waved back nudging Damian when he made a comment about coffee addicts. You let him open the car door for you once inside the garage but before you got in you turned towards him and stole a kiss leaving him with a grin and slight blush staining his cheeks.

For being out of class for a week the day was uneventful you got the work you missed and a passing grade for the one test you missed. You spent your breaks in the library playing catch up while Damian sat next to you playing with your hair or drawing something. As you sat there trying to understand something you felt Damian shift next to you suddenly leaning closer he whispered harshly in your ear something about a reward. You turned to him your eyes wide as he described the rewards for each question you got right. You shivered as his hand went to your thigh before you pushed him away scolding him. "Damian we are in school! Worse the library! Stop it let me study in peace." He smirked watching as you blushed and slid his hand up higher. "Come on no one can see us here besides it will help you study." You shook your head and pushed his hand away turning back to your notebook. He snickered and leaned back in his chair hands up in surrender. "Sorry I'll stop I just wanted to get you going." You glared at him and stood up after a minute leaving your things there to stalk into the bathroom. You could hear his throaty chuckle following you.

You stepped out of the bathroom only to be shoved into. "How did you get him? Are you putting out? Huh slut?" You blinked up and met Megan's angry eyes. You sighed and tried to walk around her only to be shoved back again. "I asked you a question. I bet you keep fucking him that's why he keeps you around. Don't worry I'll take care of him for you when he throws you away which will be soon." she shoved past you leaving you alone. You rubbed your arm and slid out from the bathroom back to the library. When you got back to the table Damian wasn't alone. You could see him sitting there talking to someone. He didn't even turned to you so interested in his conversation he didn't notice as you packed your things and left the library.

You could hear people whispering as you walked through the hallways alone. You found yourself tearing up as you made your way out of the building. You walked away leaving the school grounds alone ignoring the few people who called your name. 

You found yourself slipping into a coffee shop and sinking into a back booth and putting your head in your hands. You jerked up when you heard a throat clear. You met the eyes of a women who looked strangely familiar. "Excuse me? Are you y/n?" You found yourself nodding slightly making her smile as slip into the booth across from you. "Oh wonderful! My name is Talia, Damian is my son I came to surprise him and meet you of course." You shook her hand and tried to smile brightly. She looked over your face and frowned. "Are you alright child? You seem very pale." You shook your head. "I'm not sure, today was my first day back at school and I think it was a bit overwhelming." She patted your hand kindly and offered you another coffee. Before you could object someone was pressing a fresh cup into your hand. You listened as she spoke of Damian growing up and found yourself wondering why it seemed she hadn't seen him in a while. "Drink child it will help." You drank in a reflex only to feel something wrong immediately. Her mind smile faded into a more dangerous grin and you swallowed hard. "Don't worry dear, it'll be just like going to sleep and you will either wake up when my son comes for you... Or you wont." You felt someone grip your arm and you tried to fight back but you quickly found yourself growing weaker as you struggled to keep your eyes open. "Dami... " you tried before slumping back in the booth. You could hear her sneer as she leaned close. "Time to learn just how much he cares for you."

You could feel yourself being moved roughly but you couldn't force your eyes to open. You could hear speaking from close by. "Miss? If you can hear me in sorry." Then you heard shouting and a metal clang before the world went silent as you felt a needle pushed into your neck.

You heard a voice echoing around the room and it took a few moments to register the words. "Welcome home my son." "Where is she?" As you heard his voice you tried to struggle but all you could do was move your eyes. You searched the room found someone guarding the door and an iv dripping into your arm. You focused closely on the voices. "I won't ask you again, where is she?" You heard a laugh and a shout in the background. "It sounds like your back up is preoccupied. Ooh is that Jason I hear? Interesting he came back here for you. Now my child how about we take a walk." You heard Damian scoff and the sound of metal being dragged out. "You know you won't win, you never have." Damian spoke his voice filled with calm rage and a shadow edge. "There is always a first time and I was never fighting for her before. "

You felt as you moved your eyes some sort of pressure release and you opened your mouth slightly. You could feel the pressure around your head loosening and your head twitched. You knew you could scream but you could see from the table that you only had one chance before a needle would go back into your skin. You could hear banging outside coming closer. You focused trying to hear Damian's voice but with all the shouting you couldn't. The person at the door shifted at a noise you couldn't hear their hand going to their waist. You waited until he was gripping his sword tightly before letting out a scream. It was rough and hurt your throat but as he spun around and grabbed the needle before slamming his hand over your mouth and slipping the needle into your neck you knew it was enough. You heard Damian's voice then calling out for you. "Y/n! I'm here beloved I'm coming!" You heard laughter and a remark before everything went silent and dark.

You felt your body being jerked up before falling down but your eyes wouldn't open. "Y/n... I know you can hear me. The time has come my dear to learn." You felt a slap and then someone grasping your head and turning it right before someone forced your eyes open. The focused slowly on Talia limping ahead of you bleeding and holding her side. She panted as she spoke her teeth clenched. "See my son has a choice now his family or me and you of course. He can keep you as a pet if he stays with me and resumes his path." You heard her hack when she tried to laugh watching as she stumbled. You could see you were strapped to a chair as you were wheeled into a room bathed in a green light. You could hear Damian shouting and the sound of something breaking. "Ah here we are my son." Her hand came down resting g heavily on your shoulder. You could see Damian struggling where he was being held face down on the ground. "Get your hands off her now!" He practically growled blood flying from his lip. There was a chuckle and a bang as something out of sight fell and hit the floor. You watched Damian flinch before his eyes flicked back to you. Talia spoke her breath growing more ragged. "Make your choice Damian does she live or do you leave with your family this night?" You fought hard to bring your head to move just slightly. You shook it as much as you could clicking your eyes to where you heard the bang knowing that's where his family would be trying to make him understand. "What happens to them if I choose you? Are they safe?" He has stopped struggling his eyes just on you. She laughed harshly. "Of course not you and I will kill them together that is your path after all." 

A voice came from behind you and you found your head could turn slightly. You could see his family piled up on each other jasons face pressed against the bars as he spoke. "Man whatever happened to sharing custody. Can't you get the best every other weekend lady?" He shouted as there was a high pitched noise you jerked your head away finding Damian's face again. His eyes were filled with sorrow before he turned away from you. "I want to say good bye. I'll pick them over you any day but if you have any love for me you'll let me say good bye." She turned away waving her hand towards the cage. You slid your eyes closed in acceptance "Kill her before you release them. Don't give her a chance."

You felt a tear escape as Damian shouted struggling once again in his hold. You forced your eyes to open and meet his. You shook your head as you were dragged away. Voice finally returning you squeaked out brokenly. "Its okay, I love you." You were jerked back and the chair you were in was ripped away landing on its side you found yourself wincing as the chair broke and sliced into your side. The person pulling you went flying forward and you were face to face with Dick, it was only then as Damian broke free and sent them flying you realized they all had something strange on. Damian was dressed as robin, Dick as Nightwing, and the only other one you could see was Jason as Red hood. None of them had their masks on. "Its a long story but Damian will tell you later, after you're safe." Dick spoke quickly as he untied you. He lifted you up over his shoulder before apologizing. "Sorry this won't be comfortable but I have to get you out of here." Damian took off running after Talia with Jason following quickly behind while he shouted back to get you out. You felt yourself falling or flying you weren't sure but next thing you knew you were placed into someone's arms and Dick was gone.

Your body woke in stages as you lay on a table with Alfred silently stitching your side. You could feel every pull of the thread by the time he was done. You forced yourself to sit ignoring Alfred's complaint. "Is he going to kill her? His mother I mean." Alfred shook his head. "I don't think so miss. Everyone is safe and that's what matters." You nodded and let him press a tea into your hand. "This will help you sleep and you need it to heal. "

You gasped jerking up and groaning as you felt a hand stroke your hair. Damian pulled his hand away holding it up unthreateningly. "Its just me Habibi, I'm sorry." You threw yourself into his arms both of you hissing at the pull on the new wounds. He buried his face in your hair and it took you a minute to realize as he shopping your arms he was crying. He finally pulled away his eyes shinning before he rested his forehead against yours. "I'm so sorry beloved I don't even know where to start." You shook your head and wove your fingers into his hair lightly scratching at his scalp. "Shh it doesn't matter, I got the important bits. I love you." You drew him in for a soft kiss before breaking away. "Promise me something Damian?" You watched as he searched your face before nodding. "Promise me you didn't kill her." He pulled you in both of you trying to ignore the dirt and blood covering him. " I promise, she's alive although she may wish she wasn't." You nodded and let him pull you up towards the bathroom. "I'm sorry but I can't have you out of my sight right now." You smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Never again Damian never again. "


End file.
